justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can’t Stop
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= |year=2013 |dlc = Various (2014) November 25, 2014 (2015) |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc= |gc= (2014) to (2015) |lc= |name = We Can’t Stop |nowc = WeCantStop WeCantStopDLC |pictos= 102 |perf = Aurélie Sériné}} "We Can’t Stop" by was featured as a beta DLC on , and is now available as a DLC on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that wears a light blue puffy jacket, a patterned tricolor bustier (turquoise, golden yellow, and burgundy), yellow and red shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, a gold necklace, and black and blue boots. Her hair is black and her glove is hot purple. She also has a blue outline. In , the coach has a different color palette. Her jacket is now pink, and her corset is now pink, turquoise, and purple. She has the same choker and has a gold bracelet. She wears blue-and-purple shorts with sock garters and pink leggings, purple dyed hair and her glove is pink. The dancer now has a darker outline as compared to the original. During the male vocals, her skin turns black. Her skin is now darker and pinker, and she looks taller and slimmer. Wecantstopdlc coach 1 big.png| Wecantstopdlc coach 1 bignew.png| Background The background appears in some parts of the song, black with skulls drawn all over the place, a black claw-foot tub with water in it, bath foam and rubber ducks scattered around and a big pink teddy bear with a heart that says "I Love You! NOT" The bear is wearing a leopard patterned hat, zebra patterned sunglasses and the bear has drawn teeth. There is an "Open" sign hanging on the wall and "KISS ME!" is written on the wall too. In the chorus and the bridge, the background is purple with some modified photos from the music video. At a certain part, a blue spotlight shines on the dancer with the background being black with skull drawings. The background has some strange, bulldog-like creatures in colors such as purple, yellow ochre, light green, yellow-white and gold. They wear caps, hold scepters and wear chain necklaces with the letters "JD" on them. They also lip sync the male vocals. There are also some lights behind the dancer and at some points, more of the bulldog-like creatures appears floating in the air during the chorus. They also move according to the coach's moves. The rest of the background is pitch black. During the chorus, the camera zooms out which reveals 3 colored bulldog creatures on both sides of the dancer, however, in the last chorus there are now more. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in this routine, which are all the same: '''All Gold Moves: '''Lift your left leg up and shake your right hand. We Can't Stop and we won't stop! Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves WCS2014gm.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game (2014) Appearances in Mashups '''We Can't Stop appears in the following Mashup: *''I Luh Ya Papi'' (Urban Latino) Trivia *"Hell," "Molly," "butts," "strip," and "line" (second time only), are censored. Additionally, the line "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want". * This song was accidentally released in the Xbox Marketplace for about five hours on Tuesday, November 26, 2013. It was also released in October 1, 2013 for the PAL Wii and on February 1, 2014 (for half an hour) on the Xbox Marketplace. All of whom downloaded it can still access it. However, if the system is formatted, the player won't be able to retrieve it from the shop. Before it became a DLC for , throughout the Facebook page of the game, replies included: "Be patient", "Nothing confirmed yet" and even "We have no plans for this song right now". ** The song was leaked yet again, on the Wii U shop accidentally for 6 minutes on May 4, 2014 from 2:37 p.m. to 2:43 p.m. * Until its release on as a DLC, the song was never properly released in the series. * The avatar in uses the version, even if the coach was remade. ** The pictograms are also recycled from the version. * This is the first HD song in the series to be remade for a future game. It is followed by You Never Can Tell. * Excluding the instances in , this is the first time a song was remade with drastic changes in colors and background. * The photos in the gameplay became involved with copyright disclaimers. * This is the first time ever had to postpone a DLC. ** Information has been found that Timber was the second, although it was eventually released in the game. * A picture with this dancer included (in the version, as one of the dancers) was leaked on the Dutch Facebook page, but it was removed later. * In the scoring screen, the version of the album coach is shown. * The version used to come with two avatars, one that resembles the dancer and one that resembles Globox from Rayman Legends. ** The Globox avatar became available for purchase in . * used to be available for people who hacked their Wii on , but on November 26, 2013, it was replaced by Dummy. * The background of the version of the routine resembles the background of Troublemaker during Flo Rida s part. * This is unofficially the first Miley Cyrus song in the series, being followed by 4x4 on . * This is one of the several songs before to feature zooms. ** This was the first time Ubisoft added extra zooming out/in to a remake of a song. * There is a glitch with the coach s glove in version. It becomes partly black at some moments usually when she touches herself. ** There is also a glitch with her heels in both versions when she lies down on the ground. On , they glitch yellow, while on they glitch light blue. * The files originally had a folder called "WeCantStop", which was later renamed to "WeCantStopDLC" like all the other DLCs. * Although the routine has been remade, the files of use the version of the routine. * In the version, the teddy bear s sunglasses tend not to follow the beat together with the bear s head. * The dancer does a move known as the Cat Daddy during the post-chorus. * The bulldog-like creatures reappear in as an unlockable sticker. * At the end of the original version the dancer disintegrates to black skulls and doesn't fade, but in the remake version she fades leaving her blue outline visible only. * In the Just Dance 2014 version the coach's hair is black but her avatar has brown hair. Gallery Game Files wecantstopdlc.jpg|''We Can’t Stop'' ( ) Wecantstopdlc.png|''We Can’t Stop'' ( ) wecantstopdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover wecantstopdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach WeCantStop_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| album coach wecantstopdlc cover albumbkg.png| album bkg WeCan'tStopAvatar.png|Avatar on We Can't Stop Avatar.png|Avatar on ClamAvatar.png|Updated Clam avatar wcs.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SJOE41-9.png|We Can't Stop at the Song Selection menu. We Cant Stop DLC 2015.jpg|''We Can’t Stop'' with new background and color scheme as DLC on Nowecannotstop.jpg| gameplay 1 wecantstopjd2015.jpg| gameplay 2 L2cMzoSOGIM.jpg| gameplay 3 20140823 003620.jpg| routine selection menu (XBOX 360) 20140823 003652.jpg| coach selection screen (XBOX 360) 20140823 004124.jpg| scoring screen (XBOX 360) Wecantstop.jpg| gameplay Others wecantstopdlc thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) wecantstopdlc thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) WCS.png| remake 1937435 10152976092127147 139774289201907176 n.jpg We_can't_stop_darkening.png|The dancer during the hook AvatarsClam.png|The avatars (Dancer & Clam) Videos Official Music Video Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop Teasers We Can’t Stop - Gameplay Teaser (US) We Can’t Stop - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays We Can't Stop - Just Dance 2014 We Can't Stop - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Miley Cyrus Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Clean versions Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Postponed Songs